Fighting For Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: BlobxOC. AU. WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue. When Freddie Dukes is given a new trainer to help him lose weight before a big fight, he never expected to fall in love with her and Michelle never meant to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

"No girl is training me!"

Frederick "Freddie" Dukes stomped around the gym like a spoiled child. A _large, _spoiled child. His agent, Edward, had just told him that he had hired a woman named Michelle Wright to train him and get him back into shape. While the fact that Freddie needed to lose a great amount of weight before the big fight was obvious, he was not too thrilled with the idea of a woman training him.

"Listen Freddie, I went through hell to get you into this fight. No one is exactly willing to take on a 620-pound man, and I had to get on my hands and knees to convince these people. If you don't take place in this fight, then your career is gone."

"I'll fight. I just won't have a woman train me."

Edward ran his hand down his face and smoothed back his gray hair. "She is one of the best."

"I was much happier with Wraith." Freddie murmured.

"Well, Wraith isn't here, is he?"

There was a moment of silence. Edward knew that he had struck a nerve with Freddie. John Wraith was Freddie's former trainer and seemed to be his only friend. He was killed in New Orleans eight months ago and Edward didn't think he would ever find a trainer for Freddie, until he met Michelle

"You miss John. Everyone here misses him. He's gone and that's the end of it. Now, either you train with Miss Wright, or I'm letting you go."

Freddie stopped his stomping around and faced Edward. "You're threatening me?"

"No. I'm giving you a choice. Your pride or your career."

Freddie gave a deep sigh. "I have one condition."

"Which is?"

"She stays out of the ring. I'm not hurting a girl."

Edward and Freddie shook hands to seal the deal. The next morning, Freddie had to wake up early because Edward said that Michelle always liked to train right after dawn. When Freddie arrived at the gym, the first thing he saw was a young woman wearing an exercise outfit and doing chin-ups. When she finally noticed Freddie, she got to her feet quickly.

"Hi, you must be Frederick." The woman smiled and extended her hand to Freddie.

"Freddie. I like being called Freddie."

"Well, I think I can handle that. I'm Michelle Wright, your new trainer."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, you are certainly more polite than Edward said. He told me that you can be the meanest person alive when you don't get enough sleep."

Freddie blushed. It was something he often did nowadays around girls. His self-esteem was not precisely the highest at the moment and the fact that his agent was speaking to a girl about him was very embarrassing.

"What else did he say?" Freddie asked.

Michelle shrugged. "Only that your big fight is in a couple of months. Which means, we had better get started."

Michelle dried the sweat from her body with a towel and tied her blonde hair into a bun. Freddie realized it must have been long time since he was around an attractive girl, because something in his pants was becoming nice and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

As Freddie was about to put on his boxing gloves, Michelle grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If I'm going to be your trainer, then we have to start at the beginning. Starting with a health evaluation."

Like a curious child, Freddie watched Michelle go over to her gym bag and pull out a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Now, your full name is Frederick Jonathan Jones?"

"Yeah, it is."

Michelle wrote something onto the paper and looked back up at Freddie. "Marital status?"

"Come again?"

Michelle chuckled. "I know it seems like a ridiculous question, but marital status can determine a lot about a person's physical lifestyle and sexual behavior."

Freddie blushed again. "I'm single."

"That doesn't give me much information." Michelle tapped her pen against her lips. "Are you sexually active in spite of being a bachelor?"

Sexually active? The last time that Frederick Jones was in a woman's bed was when he was 350 pounds lighter and still knew what lifting weights felt like. Now his only sexual pleasure came from a vibrator three times a week.

"Not really."

Again, Michelle wrote something down. "Okay then, what was your last meal?"

Freddie shrugged. "Three cheeseburgers and a milk shake."

"Very well." Again, she wrote. "Your last physical with a practicing physician?"

"Three years ago." Freddie mumbled.

"What was that?"

Freddie sighed. "Three years ago."

"Three years? You're 620 pounds and you've not had a physical in three years?"

"I already know what a doctor is going to say! "Lose some weight soon or prepare for a funeral." They'd be right to, wouldn't they? I don't got much time left!"

Michelle rested her hands on her hips. "For starters, you need to stop being a cynic. Second, you could have a thousand years left if you lost all this weight."

"You're talking as though as I haven't tried."

Michelle sighed. "I know that you've tried, Mr. Jones. You just gotta try harder, and I'll be there to help you."

"So, are those the only questions?"

"Yes." Michelle rested her clipboard and pen on a nearby table. "Now, we start with a basic exercise. Is there a bucket around here?"

Freddie nodded and pointed to a corner of the room where a bucket was. After grabbing the bucket, Michelle placed it in the center of the room.

"Okay, without moving from where you stand," Michelle grabbed a ball from her bag and handed it to Freddie. "see if you can toss this ball into the bucket."

"It's practically on the other side of the room."

Michelle folded her arms. "Then throw hard."

While Freddie didn't grasp the importance of this exercise, he didn't want to disobey Michelle. Not only did he find her gorgeous, but she was most likely his last chance to lose weight.


End file.
